She's Got A Way
by feedtheworld07
Summary: She's got a way about her. I don't know what it is , but I know that I can't live without her anyway.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KND or this song.**

She's Got A Way

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her  
_

Kuki Sanban was what most people would call average. At least, since she got her glasses in 7th grade. Her thick, black frames. She's also not into tight clothes, which made her body look a little awkward and she has braces. Which sucks when you're a senior.

None of the guys in the high school locker rooms would talk about her. Unless they were talking about girls they didn't want to get with. I didn't understand that.

I don't know what it was-what it is. That makes me feel like I have to see her everyday. She is my best friend. And she's funny and smart and beautiful, at least to me, and everything I'm not.

I just can't be here without her. I refuse to be.

_She's got a way of pleasin'  
I don't know why it is  
But there doesn't have to be a reason anywhere_

When I ran into her in the hallway after gym that day, miserable and all sweaty. She hugged me like I haven't seen her in years. And that enough made me happy.

I looked into her brown eyes and I began to wonder what made her so special? Why it is I look at her and see beauty? When every other guy on the planet sees ugliness.

She gave me a worried look and I smiled at her telling her I was fine. She shrugged and we went to our next classes.

Fuck the kids in our school! Kuki Sanaban is great and I don't have to explain why I think that. There is no reason...she just is.

_She's got a smile that heals me  
I don't know what it is  
But I have to laugh when she reveals me  
_

We were sitting in our usual spot in the lunch room. Just me and her and couple of our closest friends.

I was having a rough day. With my gym teacher making us run 3 miles and failing my math test. This is just what I needed.

The process of feeling better started when I sat down across from her. She smiled, "Hi Wally." And that's when everything felt better like a huge weight was lifted off of me.

"So Walls..." She stretched out my name as I began to eat, "So I heard about what happened in the study hall," She then made a very loud sound..that sounded like a fart.

I chuckled, "That definitely wasn't me."

She shook her head, "That's not what Hoagie told me."

"Well Hoagie is fucking bastard."

She laughed.

_She's got a way of talkin'  
I don't know why it is  
But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere_

On this special Friday night. Well I guess it wasn't special but it was with her, so it was to me. Though we were on our way to the movies..neither of us had cars(though we had our licenses) and we liked to walk so it was no big deal.

She was rambling on about some dude who was too tall for her to see over, she was 5 ft 4 and I guess the guy was 6 ft. But I really wasn't listening to her story. Just her voice; it was beautiful. A little high-pitched, but beautiful.

And another thing about her I can't explain...she's just perfect. And being in her prescience just makes me feel like I could fly.

_She comes to me when I'm feelin' down  
Inspires me without a sound  
She touches me and I get turned around_

The movie was a sappy chick flick..filled with romance and useless drama. Where the guy couldn't tell the girl he loved how he felt. And then it hit me. I was in that predicament; I couldn't tell Kuki how I felt. Then I felt like a complete pussy. I empathized with this guy.

I sighed.

I felt a hand on top of mine. I looked at Kuki, her glasses all foggy, her eyes filled with tears. She was always a hopeless romantic.

The electric feeling that ran through my body made me want to pull away at first, but I didn't because I loved it.

I looked at our hands and then turned back to see if the guy got the girl.

_She's got a way of showin'  
How I make her feel  
__And I find the strength to keep on goin'  
_

I guess I sighed a little more after the multiple times he tried to tell her because Kuki began to whisper, "Relax Wally. He's gonna get the girl."

"Then why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because I'm happy," She answered, "She's gonna get a guy as great as him and maybe I will too."

"Kuki," I smiled as we locked eyes, "Any guy you want would be luck to have you."

Her eyes brightened, "Thanks."

She then turned back to the movie and as she did that. She intertwined our fingers. The spark feeling bigger.

And suddenly I didn't care about that guy and how I can relate to him. I mean, who's crying over the girl and who's the one at the movie theater holding hands with her? Heh. Loser.

_She's got a light around her  
And ev'rywhere she goes a million  
Dreams of love surround her ev'rewhere  
_

And even in this dark theater, with only the light from the screen shining on everyone, she was the brightest thing in the room. And I swear, it's because of her eyes.

They shone threw her frames and how no other guy sees that, is just....insane!

Sometimes in class, I'd draw little doodles of her. I'm no Picasso....actually my doodles consist of stick figures, but it surprises me when I don't even realize when I'm doing it. I just can't picture myself doing it for any other girl.

I could love her forever, and even if we go out and it ends the nent day. If that's all our forever consist of, I wouldn't care, just being with her is enough.

And hopefully it would be enough for her too.

Though a little longer than a day would be nice.

_She's got a way about her  
I don't know what it is  
But I know that I can't live without her anyway._

That in a nutshell is what I feel for Kuki Sanban.

Thanks for listening.

* * *

END.

REVIEW.....please?


End file.
